<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【涉英】我以血肉驯养我的爱人 by candy_kiku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822988">【涉英】我以血肉驯养我的爱人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_kiku/pseuds/candy_kiku'>candy_kiku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_kiku/pseuds/candy_kiku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>fork/cake设定</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi, 涉英</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【涉英】我以血肉驯养我的爱人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>日日树涉洗完澡出来的时候看见他的同居恋人正趴在床上借着，床头灯的光在翻一本诗集，小腿悠哉地在空中晃来晃去，睡裤的管口宽大顺着腿滑落下来，露出一截近乎雪白的脚踝。日日树带上门，想了想，又反手把门锁上了。<br/>虽然他的英智不会逃，但这样总觉得非常令人兴奋呢。<br/>“a m a z i n g——”<br/>“哇啊——”<br/>日日树突然扑上去把英智吓了一跳。他趴在恋人身上，埋在英智的脖颈之间，鼻尖是甜美的香气，像是递到你面前的奶油或是冰淇淋，仿佛下一秒就会在舌尖化开的香甜柔软。<br/>没有贴屏蔽贴的cake，像它们的名字一样，散发着对饥饿的fork来说致命的香甜。<br/>“好香，好饿。”<br/>英智在宛如一只巨大的抱抱熊的恋人身下艰难地翻过身过来，抱住那颗毛绒绒的脑袋，装模作样得叹了口气：<br/>“好像养了只……”<br/>“什么？”日日树抬头看着自家恋人戏精病发作。<br/>“唔，像饲养了一只白色皮毛漂亮的野兽呢，涉。”<br/>他手指卷着日日树披散下来的一缕长发。<br/>“因为eichi实在是太香了，像橱窗里新鲜出炉的小蛋糕。”日日树撑起身，看着被困在身下、从容不迫的cake。<br/>英智却冲他张开双臂：<br/>“那就请把我吃掉吧，涉。”</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>“请把我吃掉吧，涉。”<br/>他第一次这么说，那时候他们还在梦之咲。当英智推开学生会办公室的门的时候，他突然闻到了香味。<br/>死去了近七年的嗅觉和味觉在那一瞬间苏醒过来，叫嚣着：<br/>“吃了他、吃了他——”<br/>“好香，好香，吃了他，吃了他就可以——”<br/>他浑身颤抖起来，右手紧紧地抓住自家的手臂，用力到像是要把胳臂捏碎。但他马上做出了决定，把英智推了出去，啪的一声把门关上，钥匙插进锁眼，然后用力掰断。<br/>天祥院英智被推了个猝不及防，差点摔倒。<br/>“涉？涉你怎么了？涉！”<br/>“ei、eichi,去找老师……我、没关系，但是，你必须去找老师，你分化成了……”<br/>Cake。<br/>大概在十年前，他感到自己的味觉在慢慢变淡、消失。无论别人说多么好吃的食物，他都尝不出味道。<br/>是fork。<br/>医生紧紧地盯着他，对面只是个七八岁的孩子，却令他如临大敌。<br/>“所有的fork必须在政府进行登记注册。”医生提醒他。<br/>是fork。<br/>随时可能为了满足“食欲”而杀人的fork。<br/>失去味道是什么感觉呢？<br/>后来英智这么问过他。<br/>嗯……没有什么感觉哦。像是在嚼塑料或是纸，没有甜或苦，只是机械地咀嚼着。像是逐渐褪色的世界，明明什么都能清晰地看到，却只有黑白，索然无味。<br/>而cake，这样稀有又警惕的生物，有些fork可能一辈子都不会遇到一只。彼时他还没有动过吃掉一只cake来恢复味觉的念头。<br/>而现在，他面前就站着一只cake，他爱的人，也爱慕着自己的人。</p><p>那天，天祥院家把人带走了。但是过了很久，英智才回到学院。<br/>他却一直有意无意地躲着英智。<br/>Cake对fork的吸引是致命的。如果，如果我控制不住自己了呢，eichi……<br/>英智点名让他去学生会办公室。<br/>“啊啦~好久不见呢，eichi。”<br/>房间里没有那天的香味，有点失落，他喜欢的人背对着阳光微笑着看着他。<br/>“请吃掉我吧，涉。”<br/>一直戴在脸上的、笑着的面具碎掉了。<br/>“涉沉下脸的样子真是可怕呢。”<br/>这么说着，英智却慢慢走到他面前。<br/>在午后的阳光下，单薄到几乎半透明的人，好像下一秒就要散掉了。<br/>“手术的成功率不到百分之二十，不做手术我也没有多少时间了。家族已经物色到了新的继承人的人选了，虽然还是个年轻的孩子，但总会成长起来的。”<br/>“果然，我这样残破的生命，再怎么努力也没办法走下去啊。”<br/>“与其死在手术台上，涉，我想被你吃掉。如果能让涉拥有完整的生命。”<br/>“天祥院家已经不需要我了。我与家族已经签署过协议了，涉不用承担任何责任，也不会有其他人知道。”<br/>“涉不必自责，”他抬起手，一点点撕下脖颈后的屏蔽贴，甜美的味道再一次占据了房间。<br/>“请带着我活下去吧。”<br/>“eichi的生命，我收下了。”<br/>日日树笑着看着他，握住那只纤细的手腕放到唇边一吻。大概是太用力了，cake疼得抖了一下，却没有反抗，任由他凑近自己，闭上了眼睛。<br/>日日树还是除了英智睡着时以外第一次这么近的看到他，皮肤是不健康的白皙，却触感细腻柔滑，在阳光下看着有些不真实，睫毛在不安地抖动，沁出了点点水汽。他应该很害怕吧。<br/>甜美的食物的气味在一步步击溃饥饿了多年的味觉和嗅觉，牙齿轻轻落在柔软的唇瓣上，奶油甜腻的香味已经在舌尖了，只要再用力一点点，鲜血就会涌出来，甘甜得像葡萄酒一样的温热的血液会滑过舌头和喉咙、被咽下。<br/>他却离开了甜美的唇瓣。<br/>“既然eichi的生命已经属于我了，那就听从我的命令，乖乖地去做手术吧~”<br/>“欸？”<br/>睁开的眼睛里像是被搅动地一波湖水，蓝色仿佛下一秒就要溢出来了。<br/>“为什么eichi会觉得我想要恢复味觉呢？明明对于fork来说，只有cake才是最美味的食物啊。”他的日日树笑着把他抱进怀里，紧紧地把他的脑袋摁在自己肩上。<br/>“品尝过eichi的美味就没办法再去吃其他食物了，所以eichi要活着。eichi的生命属于我，谁都不能拿走，死亡也不可以。”<br/>就这样，一直满足我的食欲吧。<br/>离开了就活不下去，这样好像被eichi饲养着呢。<br/>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“这样都能走神，难道我已经对涉没有吸引了吗？呜呜呜，涉去找别的更加美味的cake吧。”<br/>日日树看着怀里戏瘾大发、开始假哭的恋人，俯下身在恋人纤细修长的脖颈上轻轻舔了一下。<br/>英智却抬头，无辜地睁着水蓝的大眼睛看着他：“为什么涉每次咬下去之前都要先舔一舔呢？这样好像医院里护士抽血扎针前先拿碘酒擦一擦。”<br/>“啊真是奇妙的比喻呢，”低头在半透明、可以看见血管的皮肤上吮吸着，“那么，我开动了。”<br/>“唔！”感受着怀里的恋人在牙齿刺进去的那一刻身体轻微地颤动，甜美的味道从血管里冲出来，蔓延到整个口腔里，血液顺着香气渗进来，一点点的浓甜，足以令人发狂。<br/>抱着自己的双臂进一步收紧，用力到了一种可以说是禁锢的程度，英智的眼前已经泛起了水雾。脖子上的疼痛早已习以为常，刺痛过后只有被吮吸的微妙的酥麻，蔓延到全身都瘫软下来。被迫仰起头，露出脆弱的脖颈供爱人享用，却只能用手指轻轻拽着他的衣角。<br/>“抱歉，我太用力了吧。”晌久，温热的唇舌离开脖颈间的皮肤，留下一个泛着血色的咬痕。<br/>“轻一点，涉，我疼。”英智低下头去和恋人接吻，他只能感受到血锈味在口腔里蔓延，而对日日树来说，血液里的腥甜和恋人唇舌间的清甜混在一起，又是另一种欲罢不能的美味。<br/>舌尖扫荡过恋人口腔里每一个角落，仿佛要把灵魂都吸出来，英智只能瘫软在他怀里，连迎合的力气都没有，任由恋人为所欲为。<br/>“真是引诱人堕落呢eichi~”<br/>“啊啦多谢品尝。”金发的美人眯着眼睛，舌尖探出来滑过唇瓣，仿佛不知道是谁在享用谁。<br/>甜美的cake脸上从容不迫的笑容却在对方的手伸进去握住分身的那一瞬间散掉了。<br/>“别、嗯……涉，慢一点……啊、涉——”<br/>被揪住了发尾的fork倒是在英智胸前的柔软上继续享用起来。胸前脆弱敏感的地方被舌尖和牙齿有技巧地来回摆弄，下身的玉茎也有被好好抚慰，英智最终是低泣着射在了恋人手里。<br/>高潮过后英智双目无神地瘫在床上，胸膛剧烈起伏着喘息抽泣，白皙修长的手指被咬出了暧昧的红痕。日日树放过了他胸前红嫩的柔软，却在英智迷离的视线里舔起了手指间的白浊。<br/>白色的乳液顺着修长的手指滑落，红润的舌尖穿梭其中一点点吮走浊液，色气得英智腹下一紧，又有兴奋的迹象。<br/>“涉……”<br/>“很美味哦，eichi真的每一个地方都很好吃哦，不信自己尝尝。”<br/>唇齿间交响着暧昧的水声，缠绵不休。<br/>“唔……才不好吃，涉是变态，连这种东西都，呃——”<br/>借着恋人的体液，日日树顺利地把手指塞进恋人柔软的后穴里搅动起来，顺着记忆里的地方有节奏地轻摁着。这下英智再没余力跟他撒娇，抽泣和低吟已经溢满了整个房间。<br/>后穴里敏感点被玩弄的快感从一点蔓延到全身，英智抖得几乎抱不住日日树，更不说贪吃得fork又在胸前另一点上蹂躏起来。身体酥麻却每一个被揉弄的地方都能清楚地感受到恋人的动作，手指、牙齿、舌头，微微刺痛痒着，躯体难耐地在恋人怀里颤动。双腿无意识地缠上日日树的腰，随着指尖的动作，夹紧的力度也时轻时重，跟身体另一个有节奏地夹紧吮吸的地方倒是有异曲同工之妙。<br/>日日树这么想着，缓慢把早已硬涨的阴茎抵在已经温顺翕张的穴口上，一点点推进去。<br/>穴肉在温柔地缠紧，微微的挤压感刺激着神经，被柔软的后穴抚弄吮吸的感觉刺激的人头脑发昏，身下恋人哭得一抽一抽地，而阴茎也被一抽一抽地吮弄着。<br/>如果说手指是细致的挑逗，那炙热的坚硬的进入就是胀满的快感。摩擦过穴肉，撞击在敏感的核上，像是被电流刺激的酥麻一波一波地传遍全身。<br/>整个房间回荡着喘息、呻吟、抽泣，仿佛一场淫靡的交响曲，高潮部分在哭喊中落下，逐渐平息。<br/>日日树看着窝在自己怀里、累得连眼皮都懒得抬一抬的恋人，呼吸间是令人满足的香甜。几乎每次“饱餐”过后，自家恋人光滑莹白的躯体上都免不了留下了几乎遍布全身的、还渗着血迹的伤口，当然自己也没好到哪儿去。<br/>倒不是因为eichi对他的血液感兴趣，只是自家坏心眼的恋人幼稚的“回礼”罢了。<br/>“涉每次都咬得我好痛啊，我也要咬回来。”<br/>当然这些跟他喂给日日树的血液比起来不值一提。<br/>被血肉喂饱的野兽啊，已经被驯养得无法再离开我了。<br/>请不要离开我。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>